


ugh, i like you.

by whutjusthappend



Series: Gyuhan Soulmates Collection [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Also jeonghan is a little mean in this lol, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, I HAVE AN EXAM AND I WROTE THIS BASICALLY I LOVE ROYALTY I LOVE SOULMATES AU I JUST COMBINED THEM, M/M, ONESHOT PLS OMG, Prince Jeonghan, Prince Mingyu, Rom-com, Royalty, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, gyuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whutjusthappend/pseuds/whutjusthappend
Summary: Everything’s a little bit harder when your childhood enemy turned out to be your soulmate.Oneshot. RoyaltyAu. SoulmateAU.





	ugh, i like you.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Jeonghan and Mingyu are both 17 in this.
> 
>  
> 
> This is also strictly a one-shot. I have too many uncompleted fics to make this one chaptered. Sorryyyyy

“You might want to get up now. Prince Mingyu is set to arrive in 30 minutes. I’m sure he would not be happy to see you still with drool on your chin.”

 

Jeonghan glared at his assistant, closing his eyes again and flapping his blanket over his head.

 

“Leave me alone.”

 

He heard Tora sigh, a familiar sound he’s used to hear everytime he’s being difficult like this.

 

“Fine, I have more pressing matters to attend to instead of waiting for you to wake up. But remember, your presence is still required. Don’t wait for the queen to drag you down,” she warned in that motherly tone Jeonghan has learned to love and hate as he grew up.

 

Jeonghan whined knowing she’s right. It has happened many times before--when his firm mother would refuse to be affected by his stubborness and would personally fetch him to throw him unprepared to whatever event his presence was needed. This time however, they were expecting many visitors. He figured he didn’t want to be seen with greasy hair and sleep-filled eyes by a lot of people.

 

So he used his almost nonexistent energy to sit up, calling for Tora before she can exit out his room. He was too lazy and unmotivated to prepare just by himself.

 

“Aren’t you a least bit excited?” Tora asked him as she started fixing his hair after coming out of the bath.

 

“No.”

 

“He’s your soulmate. I have no doubt you would like him,” Tora assured him as she pinned some extravagant looking brooch on his clothes.

 

“But that’s the point! I used to hate him, and I still hate him now. He’s annoying," he mumbled and then escaped Tora's hands so he can walk towards his bed and lie down again. "And now I’m supposed to like him because he turned out to be my soulmate? That's unfair!" 

 

“Be careful with your clothes!" Tora scolded, walking over to him to pat over the part of his clothes that got wrinkled underneath. Suddenly, she tilted his head to her direction and Jeonghan was able to see her solemn eyes. "Prince, you haven’t seen him in 8 years. He was but a child back then. I’m sure he’s changed. He grew up, just like you did.”

 

Jeonghan scoffed. “I doubt it. I knew from the moment he pushed me on that mud puddle that he would be a vile person in the future. I’m sure that came true.”

 

“My memory tells me that he didn’t push you. It was you who tripped.”

 

“Yes that’s true. But it was because he was bothering me with his useless banter. And I was just desperately trying to escape. He was clinging to me so badly that I didn’t see the puddle. It was as bad as pushing me!” he ranted.

 

Instead of sympathizing with him, Tora just gave him an all-knowing smile. “The news says otherwise, though. They said that he turned to be such a fine young man. He’s got a lot of admirers,” Tora said dramatically. “Prince Wonwoo and Prince Minghao of Kingdom Coretha, particularly, were extremely keen on who would be fated to him. And then his mark appeared and it turned out to be similar to yours!”

 

“Am I supposed to feel better because of this gossip?”

 

“No, silly. I was just encouraging you. Give him a chance! You know he wouldn’t be your soulmate if you wouldn’t fit each other.”

 

Jeonghan just rolled his eyes at her.

 

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan glared at everything around him wanting nothing but go back to his bed.

 

“He’s late,” he hissed at her mother when minutes passed and Prince Mingyu still hasn’t arrived.

 

His mother looked at him tiredly. “He came from a far away place and has travelled miles just to see you. Please be more understanding.”

 

He bit his lip, blaming Mingyu in his mind. As he thought of more things to complain about him, however, a chorus of trumpets began to sound and his mother pinched his side, urging him to stand up straight.

 

The door started to open and from the sidelines, an elder took to the platform and gathered the attention of the people present.

 

“Prince Mingyu of Kingdom of Vayr,” he declared loudly.

 

A parade of people then started to enter, each sporting the Vayr emblem proudly on their chest. Jeonghan wanted to observe their expressions, to see what they thought of him as their Prince's soulmate.  But before he can do that, he was distracted by the glint of gold at the very end. Prince Mingyu’s crown was very evident, striking and bright even in the lighted room.

 

And then the people at the front dispersed and Jeonghan was finally able to get a first glance of his soulmate.

 

“Who is he?” were the only words he managed to say.

 

“Jeonghan,” His mother sighed. “They just announced it. I would greatly appreciate it if you can give even just a little bit of attention and enthusiasm. This is an important event. If I had to beg you to do it, I would. Just please,” she paused putting her hand over Jeonghan’s and then clutching it. “Just for this time, cooperate.”

 

“I was listening! And I heard the elder. But who is he?” he implored as he pointed to the crowned man approaching them.

 

The queen looked like he didn’t want to indulge his questions anymore—the flare of her nose suggesting that Jeonghan was on the verge of being scolded. “Prince Mingyu. He’s been a topic of quite a lot of of our conversations before. I was expecting you’d be at least familiar with him now.”

 

“No, he's not Mingyu!" Jeonghan protested, disbelief extremely evident in his tone, surprising him also. "I'm supposed to be taller than him!”

 

His mother gave him a look. “Son, I’m sure you’re well aware of the concept of puberty. Eight years is, after all, a long time."

 

He turned his attention again to the man. He was not at all what he’s been imagining. He was just a thin child! A boy with an annoying face and overenthusiastic smile. Jeonghan was much taller than him back then but he was extremely limber which gave the other a chance to cling to him everytime he had the chance. After that cursed two months of his visit to their palace, Prince Mingyu stayed as a bothersome worm in Jeonghan’s mind.

 

He was supposed to be not this… _good-looking._

 

Prince Mingyu was now a few steps away from him and Jeonghan was able to appreciate his attire and how greatly it fitted his lean body. He wore a simple white chiffon shirt laced at the end of his sleeves. A few buttons were left open, exposing fully the part of his chest where the mark has bloomed. Just like what the elders said, it was the same mark as his. But unlike him, Jeonghan chose to hide it with a thick garment, still not eager to expose it to the public.

 

When Prince Mingyu finally reached him, he greeted him with a smile, one that fully exposed his beautiful teeth.

 

“I missed you,” were his first words and _Jeonghan just can’t believe him._

 

However, before his mind can think of a proper response, his mouth decided to take over and all he was able to say was, “Yeah… I missed you too.”

 

The moment he said that, he heard a soft laugh at his side and when he glanced to see who it was, he found out it was Tora looking far more amused at the situation than necessary. She was eyeing him, eyebrows raised like she was silently telling him _I told you so._

 

Jeonghan really really hates himself.

 

He wanted to take it back convincing himself that it was not what he wanted to say. But Prince Mingyu was currently busy greeting his parents—courteous and attentive.

 

Okay. Maybe it just has to wait. They’re supposed to have a meal together, after all.

 

* * *

 

Prince Mingyu was still annoying, Jeonghan decided.

 

But the not the same kind of annoying he branded him when they were still children.

 

He was just… _ugh._ Jeonghan can’t put it into words.

 

He still has this distinct enthusiasm in him, childlike. But it's just different--like he was a completely different person at the same time.

 

Like when he would talk to him, Prince Mingyu would give him his full attention, piercing with a strong gaze which was highly distracting which just makes him stutter. And Jeonghan never ever stumble over his words!

 

Or when he would relay him a story, Prince Mingyu would laugh even if its not funny. So Jeonghan would have to rack his mind for another silly story so he can see him laugh again. He's tired of thinking!

 

Or when he would accidentally meet Tora’s eyes who was lingering at his side and see her sporting a slight smile, he can’t help but purse his lip. Because Jeonghan is usually right about his assumptions.

 

And then most of all, when Mingyu would be in the middle of telling his own stories, Jeonghan would have the urge to just go outside so he can get some fresh air because he feels hot and breathless all of a sudden. But then he can't because he wants to hear his stories. 

 

It was all very confusing!

 

But as he gave him a smile again, and Jeonghan would try hard to mask his own, he thought…

 

_Maybe, he’s not that bad._


End file.
